Be Wary, the Crow Watches
by Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi said something he really shouldn't have. And now everyone is traumatized by the tiny crow called Hinata Shouyou. / A fill for the Haikyuu! kink meme! - Minor swearing -NOW WITH THE PROMISED PART 2!
1. Chapter 1

Ahahahaha, I decided to do a fill for the Hakyuu! kink meme

This one here; hqkinkmeme. livejournal (dot com/) 622. html? thread=25454#t25454

Remove the spaces/parentheses and replace the 'dot. with a period.

I love Hinata in his scary serious mode (I call it his 'King Mode' XD), I get so excited over it, so this promt was right up my ally!

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Kageyama had already known that there was something... _hidden_ to Hinata's personality.

Not something intentionally hidden, but a part that Hinata hadn't realized he had.

And since the day they had become teammates, since they had begun working with eachother, Kageyama had become much more acutely _aware_ of Hinata.

'**_Sometimes Hinata gets this really intimidating air around him... He's probably not conscious of it._'**

Kageyama was probably the first (along with that poor middle school teammate of Hinata's) to experience that air. The senpai all had caught a glimps of it at some point, and Yachi got an accidental first hand experience of it. Even Nekoma seems to have some awareness of the sunshine child's hidden facet. And then there was the run in with Ushiwaka...

But Kageyama would always, _always_ be much more attuned to it. As long as they were in the same room, Kageyama had realized, he could almost sense when the shorter boy went into that intimidation mode.

And no one had realized just how **potent** the ginger haired crow's aura could be. Not until they finally had their match against Shiratorizawa.

* * *

It was deafening in the stadium. Thousands of people were there cheering, screaming, clapping for the two teams. The current champions against the returning veterans.

Shiratorizawa vs. Karasuno.

Most every team that Karasuno had faced in the spring tournament were there, cheering them on. They had set their hopes in Karasuno, and they would give it their all to usurp Shiratorizawa from their throne.

It was a grueling battle, frustrating in that despite Ushijima's through the roof arrogance, his team was solidly put together, if a bit seemingly put off by their captain. Scoring is like rain in a desert, little, if at all possible, and seemingly a miracle when is does happen. Hinata is especially frustrated, because while he hasn't been completely shut out just yet, they've been keeping up with him much quicker than anticipated.

It's currently 16-16 in the first set. They had somehow managed to squeeze out enough points for a minor deuce.

And Ushijima's commentary wasn't helping Hinata's flaring nerves.

"Where is that challenge you issued? Or is this really all you've got?" The tall senior questioned. Hinata gritted his teeth and glared at the ground, his fists trembling with rage.

Even from the stands, they could clearly see the ginger haired boy's frustration.

"That #10 ain't gonna last if he doesn't calm down." Iwaizumi stated. Oikawa grimaced next to him. Was it really bad that a part of him was still a bit bitter over losing and wanted his uselessly cute kohai's team to fail? But, at the same time, Ushijima's barbs at the little ginger crow made him cheer them on, if only to knock Ushijima off his high horse.

"... That's weird..." Aone looked over at Futakuchi in confusion. "It almost seems like Karasuno's setter is paying extra attention to #10 between points. Like he's worried or something." Aone's gaze centered on the two first years, and watched.

And it was true. Kageyama was worried about Hinata, but not in the way most people probably thought.

'He's getting angry... If Ushijima keeps push him like this, that side of Hinata might appear...' The black haired setter thought, his eyes trained on Hinata. 'I can feel it stiring, just under the surface. If it comes out...'

"It seems that it may have been just hot air." Ushijima didn't seem to know when to stop pushing, does he? Though Ushijima wants to rile up the tiny player, he really didn't know Hinata, and he doesn't know he's about to cross a line.

"If you don't show me what you meant, Hinata Shouyou, you will lose, and all your efforts will be just a waste of time."

Hinata froze, and suddenly ice ran down Kageyama's spine.

'Shit. _Shit_, he didn't just say that!' Kageyama eyed the sunshine child warily. Hinata was no longer trembling, but his eyes were hidden by his bangs. Kageyama knew how sensitive Hinata was to being told effort was a waste or that it was wasted. He himself had said something similar to that in middle school, and he knew it had become a touchy topic.

And Ushijima Wakatoshi had just basically sucker punched said topic.

'God damnit, this is bad...' Kageyama needed to at least make sure Hinata has enough sense to not play recklessly. "Oi! Hinata!"

Said ginger tipped his head slightly in Kageyama's direction. Kageyama hesitated for but a second.

"... We're going to try doing _that_ next, got it?" He inquired. He got a small nod in responce, and Kageyama pursed his lips as Hinata got into place for the next volley.

"Sho-" Nishinoya began to call to Hinata, only to be stopped by Sawamura.

"I don't think..." Sawamura swallowed the lump beginning to from in his throat. "I don't think it's a good idea to try and talk to Hinata at the moment." Nishinoya glanced up at his captain, then turned back to look at his kohai worridly. Everyone was worried at Hinata's sudden silence. Even Tsukishima bit his tongue and made none of his own usual snide remarks.

"Hinata-kun..." Yachi muttered from her place in the observation deck, fidgiting slightly. Ex-coach Ukai stared intensly at Hinata from his place next to Yachi.

'That child...' The elder pondered. 'What is it that you hold...?'

The match began again and everyone could feel the tention in the air. It layed heavy like a thick, electrified fog. Karasuno served, and Shiratorizawa retaliated. Somehow, Sawamura was able to keep the terrifyingly powerful spikes that made up Shiratorizawa attacks in play without the ball going horrendously off course. The ball was sent to Kageyama and everything seemed to slow, while in the same moment, became instantanius.

Ushiwaka realized that Hinata was going to spike, but the small first year's rapid movements were still too fast to be kept up with. The first year duo executed a perfect Minus Tempo back tip and Ushijima had to lurch to even be near the ball. Hinata swung and the ball rocketed forward. Ushijima's arm was flung backwards at the force of Hinata's spike and did next to nothing to stop its trajectory or speed.

It was now 16-17, the first time Karasuno had pulled ahead in what felt like and endless game of catch up.

Ushijima stumbled slightly when he landed, his hand that tried blocked the ball was stinging and an angry red.

'What the...' The Japan representative glanced from his hand to Hinata.

"You don't know..."

Hinata's quiet voice seemed to ring loudly, and the temperature of the entire stadium seemed to drop like someone had suddenly cranked all the airconditioners on high.

"You don't know how much your opponent has trained, what they had to sacrifice, everything they had to go through to reach the point they are at..."

**_'What have you been doing for three years?!'_**

**_'When I tossed the ball behind me, no one was there.'_**

**_'I became scared to call for a toss.'_**

**_'But I was scared... of tossing the ball...'_**

**_'DON'T YOU DARE DECIDE TO GIVE UP ON A BALL I'VE RECOVERED!'_**

"... You don't know how much they _tried_. Don't you dare say ours, or _anyones_, efforts are a waste. Don't look down on us just because you're called the champion."

Hinata finally lifted his head, and it wasn't just Ushijima who flinched back, but the entire stadium. His eyes held a controled rage, pupils like slits, and something in them that just seemed... _animalistic_.

A shudder of something akin to fear rushed through the stadium crowd.

'**_Do you need a reason to not want to lose?'_**

**_'We'll defeat everyone and go to Tokyo.'_**

**_'If Seijou is "barren land," that would make us something like concrete, wouldn't it?'_**

"I told you we'd knock you down and go to nationals. And we haven't lost yet." Hinata's decliration was firm and cold in a way no one had ever heard from him. It made everyone on the court step back and those cheering cling to the nearest person.

'_**A sense of sheer pride and confindence from being the team's ace.'**_

Saeko's own words echoed in her ears. She could feel herself shaking as she stared at Hinata.

"Oh my..." She muttered in disbelief. "That... that's almost exactly like..."

"H-Holy shit..." Tanaka murmured. Asahi next to him looked ready to faint from terror. Sugawara could feel his white knuckle grip on the bench make his hands tremble.

Ushijima almost regreted his jabs at the younger boy. This wasn't a crow with its feathers ruffled, this was more like an angered _Tengu_. This kind of intensity shouldn't be possible in a mere first year.

'This... this isn't like the first time.' Ushijima wanted to look away from those eyes, but they held him in place, demanding he look no where else. His heart pounded, but it wasn't from the match. His sweat felt cold and his hands trembled slightly.

Ushijima Wakatoshi, for once in his entire volleyball career, was _afraid_ of another player.

'Shit, shit, shit, _shit_!' Kageyama swore in his head. If someone didn't do something... 'Agh, _fine_!'

"Oi! Hinata!" Kageyama marched over and pressed his hand into Hinata's head, forcing the boy to bow slightly. "Hurry up and get into place! You're holding up the game!"

"Hey, quit pressing on my head, that hurts!"

And just like that, whatever spell Hinata had held over everyone was gone. Unknowingly held breaths were released, tensed shoulders relaxed, and the air became lighter. Hinata was normal again, and the game could continue.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kageyama made a promise to himself to be the one to keep Hinata under wraps. He didn't seem to be as affected by Hinata's strange intensity, as he probably has the most experience with it, so he would need to be the one to bring him back to earth.

"H-Hey, Kunimi, remind me to never get that guy angry, at least not without Kageyama around." Kindaichi stammered out. Kunimi nodded, still in too much shock to speak.

"He doesn't know he does it, and that makes it all the worse..." Ukai muttered. "You ok there, Sensei?"

"I thought I was going to have a heart attack..." Takeda whimped, trying to calm down his tremors. "Hinata-kun, can be utterly terrifying."

"Just imagine if he knew he did that."

"_Please_ don't give me that kind of image Ukai-kun!"

The match continued, but everyone present made a silent vow to never, ever anger the boy called Hinata Shouyou.

There was a reason a group of crows was poetically called a Murder, after all.

* * *

Aaaaand done! I hope this is acceptable to the OP! ;w; This was hard, but fun. I might end up writing a second part that fast forwards to the first years third year or something and show how someone younger might react to a Hinata that _knows_ how to use his King Mode.

Maybe.

If this gets good reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

ALL THOSE REVIEWS

I LOVE YOU PEOPLE

I'm gonna freaking cry, you're all glorious ;w; So, as promised, I have brought you a second part! 8D

Anyways, this has some influence from the Imaginethehaikyuukids blog on tumblr, since their prompts are awesome.

I hope you all enjoy!

**EDT: Little tiny edits 6/18/2014**

* * *

He honestly should have seen this coming. It was bound to happen. But, he was praying it wouldn't. He had had enough during these last three years of high school.

Tsukishima Kei thinks that the gods of this world hate him, and are purposly trying to torture him.

"What are you doing here!?"

"You...!"

Tsukishima, along with the ever present Yamaguchi, had entered the gym a little early, since they didn't have anything better to do, only to find a pair of first years fighting.

The sense of Deja Vu was annoying and Tsukishima scowled while Yamaguchi snickered quietly behind him. They seemed to go unnoticed by the first year pair, as the two continued their little squabble. It was so reminicent of Kageyama and Hinata, it made Tsukishima almost nausious.

Really, where the hell did these energetic people come from?! It's amazing that he didn't have an Aneurysm by now with just Hinata. Even if the shorty toned down a bit since his first year, and especially since he became Captain, he still had a personality that would make one feel (as Yachi had once described as) 'like standing in direct sunlight.' _Ugh_.

"Oi, oi! If you fight like that and the captain catches you, you're gonna be in trouble~!" Yamaguchi called, finally catching the newbies attention.

"W-When did they get here?!" The smaller one excliamed.

"We've been here for the last five minutes." Tsukishima muttered boredly. The younger pair eeped and appeared sheepish. This made the blond smirk a bit in amusement.

"Or you could continue your little squabble until the captain comes. Either one doesn't really matter to us." Tsukishima stated off handedly. Maybe this will end in a similar manner it had during their first year and those idiots' fight.

"Tsukishima, are you teasing the new first years?" And speak of the devil. All eyes turned to the entrance and, lo and behold, the Captain and Vice-Captain, the banes of Tsukishima's existance. Hinata gave him a look of playful question, while Kageyama stood behind him with calm stoicism, looking over everyone who was currently in the gym. Tsukishima huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Ossu!" Tsukishima and Yamaguchi greeted the two with different degrees of enthusiasm.

"Ossu." The oddball duo returned. "And to you first years over there, welcome." Hinata added. The new first year duo managed to stammer out a greeting back. For some reason, the two new arrivals seemed vaguely familiar to the taller first year.

"Wait, is that the Captain?" the smaller asked the one he had just been argueing with quietly.

"You mean the ginger? There's no way, he's probably the Vice. Captain's gotta be the black haired one, he's got that kind of look and air." The taller replied. "Not liked you'd know anything about that."

"What'd you just say?!"

"Oi! That's enough you two!" Kageyama tried to intervine, unsuccessfully.

"I said you wouldn't be able to tell if someone was stronger than you even if they hit you in the face with a ball, idiot."

"You wanna go, bastard?! I'll take you on right here!"

"Oi! Don't ignore us!" Hinata tried to butt in. Also unsuccessfully.

"How? It's not like either of us have a team to play with."

"Those monster serves of yours! Serve them at me and I'll return them! I'll return all of them this time!"

"Alright then. Bring it!" And before Hinata and Kageyama could rein the two in, they had already got into position to do their challenge. The taller boy took a breathe, tossed the ball high, then ran forward to preform a powerful jump serve. The smaller boy was immediatly in position to recieve. The ball slammed into the smaller's arms, causing him to grunt at the sheer power. Echoing thoughts of '_He's gotten better,_' rang in their heads. Somehow, the smaller was able to return the serve and the ball flew a little awkwardly towards the empty setter's spot.

Or, _should_ have been empty.

The first years watched in astonishment as the black haired senpai, whom had moved into position while the two were focused on eachother, calmly, with absolute focus, prepared to set the ball. And the ginger haired senpai.

He was _flying_.

Two mouths dropped at the incredible height that was Hinata's powerful jump. Kageyama launched the ball as precise and fast as it always is with Hinata as the spiker. The ball rocketed past the stunned taller first year. Hinata landed and the only sound in the gym was the remaining bounce in the ball.

'What... just...?' The taller looked back at the ball, then back to his senpai, only to flinch back.

_**Slit-like pupils that held you in place and ran ice down your spine. An aura that radiated power and confidence and demanded obedience. A tiny crow cast away its disguise to show the Tengu it really was. **_

Hinata stared them down. The first year pair felt ready to piss themselves.

What the _hell_ had they just unleashed upon themselves?

The younger pair gulped. The taller nearly yelped when he was suddenly lifted off the ground by the back of his shirt. He looked up to find Kageyama's cool gaze staring him down. He then snapped his gaze back over to his smaller 'teammate' when a yelp did sound, finding the other in the same position with Hinata. The two were then dragged to the side entrance they came in and unceremoniously tossed out. The two stood up quickly, ready to question what was going on, when a pair of papers, their _club applications_, were shoved in their faced.

The pair looked from their applications back up to their senpai. While Hinata no longer held his kingly Ace Aura, he still held an air of authority.

"Volleyball is not a sport one person can play alone." He stated. "It is played with 6 people on either side of the net. Everyone on your side of the net is an _ally_." Hinata stepped back behind the threshhold of the door.

"Not only did you two start a fight, you ignored not just your senpai, but your _Captain and Vice-Captain_ when we told you to stop. And as the Captain, I cannot allow you to participate in this club until you two learn to get along." Once Hinata finished, Kageyama slid the gym door closed, leaving the two befuddled first years outside the gym.

"_EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!_"

From inside the gym, there was a pause after Kageyama closed the door. The muffled sound of the panicing just-kicked-out first years was easily heard. Then there was a snort. Then giggling. And finally, Hinata and Kageyama burst into a full-on uproar of laughter.

"Oh man, now I think I understand how Sawamura-senpai felt when we first came here." Hinata managed to say through his laughter. "Were we that bad Tobio-kun?" Kageyama snorted.

"Oh, we were much worse Shou, with the whole, 'Knock the Vice-Principal's wig off with a stray ball,' thing." Hinata fell into another fit of giggles.

"Yeah, good point." Kageyama then glanced over to Hinata with a smirk.

"Nice use of that Aura of yours, they looked scared shitless." He complimented, it having become easier to compliment Hinata, and his teammates in general, after these few years in Karasuno. Hinata smirked back. It was after the Spring Tournament of their first year, after they won Nationals, some time in the beginning of their second year, when Hinata was shown the recording of The Match with Shiratorizawa. Hinata could almost not believe that the person on that court was him in that moment. He had almost scared himself. It wasn't until Kageyama brought up the idea to try and have Hinata consciously go into this intimidation mode and weaponize it that Hinata saw the potential in this aura of his.

It took almost all of their second year to figure it all out, but they got it down, and now it was just another powerful weapon at their disposal.

"It's a good warning to the newbies not to anger their Captain. Keeps them in line." He shrugged. They then noticed that most of the rest of the team had arrived. "Alright, let's get to practicing!"

"Ossu!"

Outside the gym, the first year pair were discussing what all had happened and what to do.

"S-So, that really was the Captain?" the smaller stammered. "_What the hell was that?!_"

"Oh my god, I remember now. Why those two were so familiar." The taller looked like he just had an epiphany.

"Huh? You mean the Captain and the other guy?"

"That was _Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio_. Those two are the strongest setter and spiker pair in the district. They've been getting sponcer offers to the Japanese Olympic volleyball team since they won Nationals in their first year. Hinata-senpai is know for his status as 'The Perfect Decoy' and 'Karasuno's Tengu' with his speed, agility, and increadable jump. And then there is Kageyama-senpai, a prodigy setter who was know as the 'King of the Court' in middle school. He has amazing all-round abilities, his serves are especially nasty to be on the recieving end of. Those two... _shit, what have we done?_" The taller of the two explained, getting paler the longer he talked.

The smaller gaped and paled as well. He knew his senpai would be strong, Karasuno has won Nationals the last two years in a row, but the Japanese Olympic team strong?! He could feel his stomache hit the ground.

"S-So, how do we get them to let us in!?" He exclaimed. "He said we had to learn to work together, so..." The pair fell silent, unsure of what to do next.

"There is the first year vs. the senpai match."

The first years jumped at the sudden feminine voice behind them. They turned around to find a pretty blond girl, another senpai, smiling at them. The duo looked at her in confusion.

"Every year there is a first year vs. senpai match to determine the abilities of the new first years. If you two can show that you can get along and work as teammates now, you could win, then Hinata-kun will allow you to practice with the rest of the team." She explained.

"So, if we beat the senpai in the match, then we'll get to practice!?" the taller reiterated.

"Yup!"

"Ano... Are you the manager, Senpai?" The smaller then asked. "You were familiar with the Captain, and knew about the match..."

"Uh-huh. My name is Yachi Hitoka. I'm a third year and the manager of the volleyball team." Yachi beamed. The pair nodded and greeted her back.

"I'll see you later, ok? I've got something to help you two practice before the match, so, come find me after practice." She winked at the first years. Then, she turned and entered the gym.

"Ossu!" She called.

"Ossu!"

"Yachi-senpai! You're looking as cute as always!"

"Oi! Get back to practicing!"

"Yes, Kageyama-senpai..."

The door closed, cutting off anymore of the chatter.

The duo looked at eachother.

"Let's promise to never make Captain angry." The taller started.

"Agreed. I thought he was going to kill us." The smaller nodded.

"Hey..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think... that that's what a real Ace looks like on court?"

"...Huh?"

"The look Captain gave us. All power and confidence and... _something_. Do you think that's the kind of aura only an Ace can have?"

"Whatever the hell it was, I'm sure as hell glad he's on our side."

* * *

And done! Haaaa, this was hard! I hope this is acceptable. Appearently, the best motivation for me to write is cut off the internet and fly me to my sister's graduation party a state over.


End file.
